Ignis et Aquae
by Wisteriaa
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just lost everything. With nowhere to turn she finds herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. But when a Mysterious "Family Friend" Offers her a full time scholarship to a Prestigious Academy. Sakura future seemed to brighten. But upon entering said Academy Sakura finds that not everything is as it seems. Rated M for later Chapters. Slight AU. Konoha 13


**Ignis et Aquae**

A/N: Ciao! Wisty here c: This is my first ever FanFic! So I would ask for you to be a little patient for now while I get the kinks out and understand this site a bit better. Also I am a college student currently and I'm taking summer classes. So I might not be able to update every week but I will try. Please give me 2 weeks tops ok?

Also my updates depend on how many reviews I get so please REVIEW!

-Wisty

* * *

**one.  
**_Prologue_

It started out like a normal day in Fire Country. Seemingly cloudless with a slight breeze.

Sakura Haruno started her day like she usually did.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. 6:00am. With a muffled groan, she was tempted to throw it against the wall opposite her bed, she thought better of it when she remembered her mother was leaving for another business trip in an hour and she wanted Sakura to be up to make sure the house was locked and secure before she left.

'_Why she can't do it herself is beyond me…_' Sakura grumbled as she lazily hoisted herself up out of bed.

She wore only a sports bra and pajama bottoms, but didn't really care to much being that after her mother left she'd just go back to sleep. Sakura grumpily shoved her feet into her fuzzy green Reptar slippers and drugged out of her room to the sound of rustling in the kitchen.

Sakura squinted at the achingly bright lights of the hallway and kitchen.

"Ugh Mum why are there so many lights on?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes and glaring at her mother.

"So I can SEE dear. Not everyone in this house was up till 2 in the morning doing Kami only knows what." Mebuki Haruno stated reproachfully.

"Mum its 6 in the MORNING. The SUN isn't even up yet." Sakura said with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly mum why do you even want me up at all? The house is locked already. Why can't you just lock the door behind you?"

Mebuki stopped what she was doing and looked over at her daughter. "Sakura you KNOW what I have to do. I've been called on a mission and I can't be late. This isn't the first time I've asked you to do this, so quit your whining." Her tone was firm, leaving no room for another complaint. "Now go and fetch me my medical supply kit, on the counter near the sink."

Sakura grumbled under her breath a few profanities before something hit her in the back of the head. "OW." Sakura shrieked as she turned around to eye her mother.

"I heard that. Honestly Sakura I'm just making sure you're safe is all. I know how you can be." She said sighing. "Now bring me my kit. And make sure you don't spill any of the ointments or herbs ok? Some of those are pretty rare."

Sakura didn't respond but obeyed all the same although a little begrudgingly. "Mother where are you off to this time?" She said after a small period of silence.

"Sakura you know I can't tell you that, love." Sakura's mother said with another sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well can't you at LEAST tell me if you'll still be in Fire Country?"

"No, Sakura not this time. And I might be gone awhile, so would you PLEASE make sure this house stays clean and locked down?" Mebuki said as she finished packing the last bits.

"How long?" Sakura said quietly/

"Sakura…I'm not entirely sure. You know it differs."

"HOW LONG.: she didn't yell but she spoke louder than before.

"At least 2 weeks."

"Mum what am I supposed to tell everyone? What about school? What about when people ask?"

"Sakura…"

"Mother did you know that Inari-sensei asked if there was 'trouble at home' Mum they think you're NEGLECTING ME!"

Sakura was shaking. The pent up anger and resentment coming to a head.

She didn't realize she was crying until her mother stopped what she was doing and came over to where Sakura stood and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"Sakura you know this is the life I chose. The life your father chose. My parents. His. They all chose the life of a Ninja. And soon your turn will come." Said Mebuki.

"And they're DEAD." Sakura said bitterly.

"Sakura…"

"Just GO mother…You don't want to be late…" Sakura then wrenched herself away from her mothers embrace and turned her back. She wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold.

Her mother made a noise like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

Still faced the other direction, Sakura heard Mebuki grab the rest of her things and head for the door.

"I love you Sakura." She whispered.

Mebuki saw Sakura flinch at her words but instead of responding. Sakura held herself tighter and remained facing the sink.

Sakura's mother sighed heavily and exited the house.

After hearing the door close, Sakura went back up to her room and cried.

'

'

'

Little did she know that that would be the last time she would ever see her mother again.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Ugh prologues are so BORING to write. and i know they're pretty dull to read too. But fear not! For this story will get better. I believe Prologues are a necessary evil. They help introduce a sort of back story to the plot.

So how did I do? Be sure to R & R please! Next update depends on how many reviews i get for this fic. Though Flames will be used to feed the plot bunnies = w=

Until we meet again! Ciao!

-Wisty


End file.
